Mürsky, Kingdom of
Overview The Kingdom of Mürsky is a constitutional monarchy that makes up a large portion of Scandinavia, more than any other nation. The language is Finnish (see History for why). History it was founded long ago by a peasant uprising of in Finland against Sweden, with help from the Norse, that ended up with the near obliteration of Sweden as Finland took much of its land, prompting the revolution leaders to rename the country Mürsky, an adaption of the Finnish word for Storm. Unlike the Swedes to the Finns, however, the new Kingdom of Mürsky completely absorbed the land they took, giving the Swedes, as full-fledged citizens of the new nation, as many rights as the Finns (see Government) and keeping considerably good relations under the circumstances. Government The new Kingdom was intended to be a freer, happier place, and laws were put in place to control the kings, who themselves were the original revolutionary leaders and thus proven protectors of the people. The king makes laws, and if 3 of the Lords veto it, or 2/3rds of the Court vetos it, it won't pass into official legislation. There are four Lords, each from a House, or the clan of that Lord. See Lords for more. The Court, or Commoner's Court, is a collection of judges elected by the people through democratic methods, modeled on the senate in the republic of ancient Rome. The Court has two jobs: to veto the laws of the King, and to command the Royal Army. There is a Constitution which sets up this government but has no other legal bindings, and also describes rights for the judges of the Court to cite in their debates. There are six rights in two classes of rights in the constitution to be regarded with different urgency, but urgency for both nonetheless. The first is the right to survival. The rights in this class are the rights to food, water, and a healthy environment. The second class is the right to basic comfort. The rights in this class are the rights to shelter, to information from the government and about the world, and to the ability to vote for judges. Current Monarchy The current dynasty is the Flemming Dynasty, which is actually the first since the Revolution. The current king is King Nicholas IV, and the current queen is Queen Margaret. Their children are Charles III (the heir), Audrey, Nicholas V, and Magdalena (Maddie). Unless the children are married off to other noble families such as to a House or a foreign royal family, they will become obscure dukes and duchesses with little to no power, an unintended encouragement for arranged marriage. Lords the Houses of the Lords are the nobility of Mürsky, each a family of one of the original Revolution leaders (besides the main leader, Charles Flemming, who became king). These are House Voldaren (with current Lord Johan), House Jarvis (with current lord Erik), House Sivik (with current lord Sven) and House Norm (with current lord Robert). Mürsky Church King Charles II founded the Mürsky Church long ago as a more tolerant form of Christianity. It based its teachings on the more pacifist messages of Christ, such as those against the Romans. Currently the Church takes part in every aspect of life in the nation, and has immense control in the Latisen Company and Etela Company, which we cover in the next section. Economy and the Companies The Mürsk economy is mostly consisting of farmers and fishermen, eating a diet mostly of fish with various root vegetables providing extra flavors, and many pastries. The most common fresh goods are apples, turnips, radishes, wheat, and oats. The most common fish caught are trout and salmon. Livestock is mostly sheep, although occasionally, especially in the much larger farms, you may find cow fields and chicken pens on a farm. In addition to this agrarian economy, a new economy has recently grown in exploration as a new world is discovered to the west and the King seeks to establish trade with India. The two Royal Exploration Companies, the Latisen Company and the Etela Company, are each tasked with a different part of the world. The Latisen Company, or West Company, is to find land for his Majesty in the New World discovered by Bristopher Bolumbus. the Etela Company, or South Company, is to go down the western coast of Africa to found new colonies there and in the Indian Ocean. The King is also funding schools around the country, leading to a higher and higher fraction of Mürsk are going to college and learning maths and sciences that many believe will lead to intense optimization of the production of farming practices as well as national production. Due to the rights-enforcing system of government, there is a policy trend towards what in 2018 would be called social democracy (although it is not exactly a democracy, of course), resulting in much of the biggest features of the economy being owned by the royal family. The two Royal Exploration Companies, the Latisen Company and the Etela Company, are each tasked with a different part of the world. The Latisen Company, or West Company, is to find land for his Majesty in the New World discovered by Bristopher Bolumbus. the Etela Company, or South Company, is to go down the western coast of Africa to found new colonies there and in the Indian Ocean. Culture The Mürsk are conservative lovers of the wilderness and solitude but quite jolly and well humored. You haven’t lived until you’ve been to a Mürsk bar, and they are phenomenal fishermen as well, with sailing treated almost as a right of passage among men. The national pride is quite high as drunkards holler patriotic tales of the histories of the nation, and holidays and festivals abound. The Mürsk are highly religious, following the Mürsk Church described below. They feel obligated to help the world, but take the higher road against nonbelievers, as the Church preaches to let disbelievers be, as the only one with the right to punish is the absolutely impartial Lord Almighty. The Mürsk typically have a strong loyalty to any of similar blood, generally defined as all throughout Scandinavia and Russia. They believe the more southern nations of Europe to be morally inferior, and corrupt in soul and goal.